Kotoba unmeino
|} (運命の言葉Unmei no kotoba)unmeino kotoba is jonin level konuichi from konoha,member of team rukia and one of main supporting characters in series. Background kotoba was born in unmeino clan,her dad was clan's head,in unmeino clan people were trining to become samurais,strongest samurai's were born and raised in this clan since mio had to become clan's head after father's death her parents trained her very hard. her parents were very tuff,they wanted kotoba to be perfect,mio was training to become powerfull and acted perfect around others. her little sister was everything for her she always tried to protect her from their parents . kotoba always loved to train and fight,in academy she was on of best students alongside with sasuke. Personality kotoba is most sadistic out of all female characters in series.she can be little rude and selfish but she is caring and sweet.she is polite and charming with important people.she is little bit of tsundere type but she is more calm.she is very stubborn and as she said she always gets what she wants.if she doesnt wants to do it she will never do it.she is great leader and hates when people are ignoring her,she also hates criticism towards her but she criticises others a lot.she usually was lonely and never talked to anyone but most of kids admired her becouse of her power. In Part I she was quiet, and careless, she ignored other people.she was very self-confident little too much,usually was very cold but inside she cared a lot.naruto described her as second sasuke. In Part II, in second part her personality haven't really changed but she became more kinder and honest to people.she learned to express her feelings and even admited that she had crush on ichido(her teammate) but she only told it to her another teammate ai. Appearance kotoba has dark purple or black,long hair and violet eyes. In Part I kotoba had very long hair,her hair was down,she weared dark purple,short kimono and black sandals. In part II.she wears blue sweater with uzumaki clan symbols, like jounins usually wear,short konoha flak jacket,mini tight shorts and black sandals.she wears her hair as ponytail and it became even longer than in first part. Abilities as every member of unmeino clan she is skilled samurai,she has long katana sword,she is master at swords,unmeino clan members always are very hard to fight becouse they are very fast and skilled ninjas so is mio.at the beggining she already was strong.kotoba is strongest out of konoha 12's female members. Stats Part I at the begging she was placed in team 2 alongside with nishimi ai,ichido shūryō and sensei sarutobi rukia.their sensei sarutobi rukia actually is transsexual,three of them easily understood it but rukia "asked"(by saying that he would kill them all)them to keep it as secret even thought every jounin and almost every anbu knew it. Chuunin Exam Arc Ibiki’s exam was easy for kotoba; she almost whrote all answers at the end she was very happy that she could pass this exam. In the forest, team 2 easily got scroll and they were fifth team to finish. In the preliminary matches of the exam she fought a girl from kirigakure but she easily won. In the final Chuunin Exam matches she had to fight Minna noyume but since their fight was right after sasuke's and gaara's and since oruchimaru attacked village they couldnt pass. Invasion of Konoha Arc mio can be seen at the third hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II she passed chunin exams and even jounin examsalongside with neji and ichido. Kazekage Rescue Arc kotoba went with team 7 to find gaara.she wanted to join sakura and chyio fighting sasori but kakashi asked her to go with them even thought they were three and deidara was one they couldnt catch him. Invasion of Pain Arc during invasion of pain she was searching for injured people all over the konoha,she saved little girl from pein's attack and was fighting summoned creatures.when she was searching for ijured people she heard ai crying she went to see her, turned out that rukia died first in life kotoba started to cry.when pain used his resurrection technique and they found out that rukia was alive kotoba told ai to not tell anyone that she ever cried. Five Kage Summit Arc When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reaches Konoha, the Konoha 11 gather to discuss what should be done with him. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from implicating Konoha in a war with another village.kotoba was later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11, hearing Naruto's decision about Sasuke when he returns to the village. He later promises to tell them everything when the time was right. Shinobi World War Arc kotoba was placed in third division alongside with sakura,lee and guy. Trivia *name "kotoba" means "words" and name "unmeino" means "of destiny" *since her last name "unmeino" means "of destiny" and her first name "kotoba" means "words"her full name means "words of destiny". *her favorite food is: chocolate, fried potatos and crab salad. *least favorite food is squid,octopus,pumpkin *hobbies are fighting,training and picking flowers *kotoba's symbol is dark purple cherry blossom (even it doesnt really exist in nature) *her favorite word is "perfect"(パーフェクトPāfekuto) *her favorite phrase is "evil cant be born, its made"(悪は、それが作られて生まれることができますAku wa, sore ga tsukura rete umareru koto ga dekimasu) *she wishes to fight with minna.mio has complated 44 official missions in total:20 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 -rank. Category:DRAFT